A Braid of Six Strands
by liliokeilani
Summary: As Briar, Sandry, Daja, and Tris, grow and mature, two people enter the picture and effect the 4 in ways not even they know. B/S, T/? and D/K (2nd chappy up!)
1. A Circle Rewound

A/N ~ Hey guys! hope you like this... it's mi first FF, so plz go easy, ok? Remember, this is jus a prolouge, so it's shorty, k? if you have any good ideas for the next chaps, R/R! thanx a bunch  
~keilani~  
  
"Speaking"  
~thinking~  
{Mind-speak thing}  
  
  
  
  
  
Sandry woke, again, sweating puddles. Fumbling for the pouch on her night stand, she opened it and held it's contents close to her heart. The light was fading, and she wasn't as afraid as she used to be, but she still needed it. ~I need air~... she thought, and grabbed a light sheet from the linen closet on her way up the stairs to the roof of Dicipline cottage. Opening the hatch door, she steped out and unrolled the blanket, smoothing it out on the thatched roof. She sat down with her back against the chiminey and slowly breathed in and out. Without knowing it, she fell into the beathing pattern herself and her three foster-siblings used for their meditation. Sandry thought about her foster-familiy. About Daja and Tris, Lark, Rosethorn, Niko and..... ~Briar~. Her mind kept wandering back and focusing on the one person she adored. Eventually, she wraped herself up in the sheet and fell asleep on the roof.  
  
  
Scince growing older, and getting more and more lesson time with Frostpine, Daja had decided, with perrmission from her teachers amd Niko, to move into a different Cottage, shared by Frostpine and Kirel. She didn't really feel anything for Kirel in the begining, but one night, he'd happend to leave his door open before he fell asleep, and there rooms were right across the hall from each other, and she couldn't help leaving her door open too. As she watched him sleep from her room, Daja though the looked just like a five year old kid, truning over in his bed...um...drooling? Okay, well, that's kind of gross but not the point. She cought herself staring at him while she was working in the forge. His pale skin, baby blue eyes and blond hair entranced her. She knew she had to be careful. He can't find out, she had concluded. He just can't. Turning back around, she fell into a snoring slumber.  
  
  
Tris had changed very much over the 8 years scince the Four had come to Dicipline. She was taller, yes, but not much. Much, much thinner. In the last Barley Moon* alone, she'd lost at least forty pounds, and grew her now-not-as-curly-hair down to her waist. She was less easily angered, too. Niko had gone off wandering again, and scince there was no one there to give her lessons, she had taken to wandering around the Water Temple in the afternoons. On one of these occasions, she ran right into one of the temple novices. She'd countingued to run into him for the next couple of days, and he'd started to walk her back to the cottage. He'd looked into her eyes, and held her hand in his, but she hadn't really thought much of it. They'd countined like this for some weeks, and he'd meet up with her earlier, taking he on longer walks into less-populates areas, and stealing the ocasional kiss. At first she was alarmed, but she kind of enjoyed it. Thinking about it in her dreams, she slept on.  
  
  
Briar sighed. he had been debating about wheather or not to tell her for weeks. ~If I asked Tris, I already know what she would say. "I don't know Briar... what if she doesn't feel that same way? Or what if she does? The how are you gonna tell Rosethorn and Lark?" I know she's right. But if I he asked Daja what to do, I also know what she would say. "Come on, plant-boy! What've you got to lose? It's worth it. " I know she's right too, in a way.~ He really didn't know what to do, and his head was starting to hurt. His shakkan sensed his anger/ misery/ confusion, and reached out to him. He asurred it that everything was fine, and convinced it to go back to its pot. Ending his debate in his mind, he got out of bed and trudged up the stairs to the roof. Even if he had sensed her up there, he didn't care anymore. Emerging onto the thatch, he sat to stare at Sandry. ~My perfect girl...like I even have a chance! She's practicly royalty now!~ He sat gazing at her for a couple of minutes, her lips, face, hair ...her. He crawled onto the opposite side of the red-brick chiminey and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
A/N~ Yea, I kno. sad, isn't it? I promise the next chappy iz bettah!  
~keilani~   
  
  
As Briar, Sandry, Daja, and Tris, grow and mature, two people enter the picture and effect the 4 in ways not even they know. 


	2. Rooftop Falls, Wildflower Meadows and Me...

A/N: m i compy uploaded the wrong vrsion, so this is the real one...not alot changed, just the whole S/B part...heh...heh...PLZ R&R!!!!!! need motivation for next chappy...*hinthint* Jus to clarify, the four are all now 19, ok!  
  
Mistress Sock~ HEHE! i kno!  
  
Ariane Morningstar~ Hmm.... read 2 find out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark-haired, jade-eyed boy sat outside the door to Lark's work room. Sandry was there, clacking away at her loom. Briar moved back to the kitchen table, but positioned himself so he could watch the lady. ~She's so...poised, beautifull, gracefull,....she's so...Sandry!~ Even when she's weaving...hmmmm~ he sighed. He went back into His room to check on his miniature trees, and work a little on them. His fig was still being resistant. It refused to take it's shape. He would have to leave it for tomorrow. Walking out of his room and up the stairs, he emerged to sit on the small roof of the humble cottage. Lookin out to the Hub clock, is huge bell chimed the second hour too sunset. He thought of the days events, going to the market, finially getting enough money for his purchase. He would tell them soon. Reaching out his magic, he found Rosethorn, debating with Crane over some treatment or thing like that. Sandry was in her room. Tris, still asleep on the couch, Lark in her room also, and Daja at the forge. He connected himself to Daja. He was almost knocked backwards by the wave of fright and anger. Moving to look through her eyes, he felt her fury at Kirel for surprising her. Briar chuckled to himself and cut the connection. Flowing back to Sandry, he felt he moving up the stairs. He shrugged, and returned to daydreaming. The door to the roof popped open, and he could guess who it was.   
"Good evenin', Lady Sandriline fa Toren." She climbed out and sat down next to him, arrangeing her skirts around her.  
"Quit it!" She poked him "You know I hate it when you call me that!" He poked her back. She poked him. He poked her. (A/N: this could go on forever...) Smirking, she nuged him hard with her shoulder. He was about to tip off the roof, when he grabed her arm. Together, they tumbled down the low roof onto a convenietly grown patch of thick moss."Ooof!" Both mages landed hard, but thanks to the moss, it didn't really hurt. Sandry ended up sitting on top of Briar, palms on his chest. They stayed like that for a minute, staring at each other. Without thinking, Sandry leaned down to kiss him. Startled, the boy didn't know what to do, so he just kind of stayed there, unmoving. She let up, looking at him for somekind of emotion. His face was blank. ~ I knew it was a bad idea!~ Sandry scolded herself, got up, dusted herself off and walked back inside like nothing had happend. Briar continued to lay on the moss, thinkng about what had just happend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand   
  
And we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tris woke up from her slumber on the couch, and looked out the window. ~ Oh gosh! I'm late!~ She jumped out of her comfortable postition, and stratend herself as much as possible. She looked around for someone. Peeking into the Dedicates room, she found who she sought. "Hey, Lark?"  
"Yes, Tris?"   
"I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?"   
"Alright, dear." Lark opened a cupboard by the door and produced an iron token that showed the insignias of Lark and Rosethorn, and allowed Tris to be roaming the temple grounds.  
"Take this, and be back by dinner."  
"Alright." Tris stuffed the token into her belt-pouch. "Bye, then"  
She walked out the door and through the gate. Walking quickly towards the Water Temple, the person she was seeking met her halfway. He spotted her and met up with the lady. Taking her hands in his, he kissed her passionatley at first, but then lightend up. She playfully pushed him away.   
"Ryiel Pyri! Someone might see us!" The young man smirked and ran his hands through her copper-colored locks   
"The day I care is the day I die...." his wispered into Tris's ear and kissed her neck, moving up to her face and carressing her cheeks and lips. She sighed, a tingle running through her entire body.   
"Oh!" she exclaimed as Ryiel swept her up off her feet and into his arms. There wasn't much in this part of Winding circle, save for meadow and abandond cottages that had been built for the sick and injured during the earthquakes and pirate attacks. Her carried her across the road, and behind one of the buildings to a grass field, he plopped her down in the greenery, and brushed her hair out of her face.   
"You're so beautifull, Trisana Chandler." She realized she was quite happy, and thourouly enjoying this expirience. She relaxed and let him kiss her as much as he wanted. He eventually laid down in the grass beside her, shifting so she could lay her head on his shoulder. He played with her hair, and she snuggled up to him. She fell asleep, as did he. ~Together in happieness~, was Tris's last thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have   
  
To keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daja had been immersed in the rythym of the work she diddn't notice when Kirel crept up behind her. She was crafting a small keepsake box for one of the nobles at Dukes Citadel, with inlays of her home. She was infusing her power into the meatal on the top inlay, to make it seem like like the lake was moving. She was a steady glow of silverlight to those who could veiw magic. Kirel peeked over her shoulder, unnoticed by the simth-mage.   
"It's..s-so..beautiful!" he exclaimed. Daja, having forgotten that there were other people in the room, jumped about five feet in the air.  
"Aaah! KIREL! DON'T DO THAT!!!" She countinued to yell at him for disturbing her and ruining her concentration. "Now look what you've gone and made me do!" She pointed to the melted metal that once was the top inlay. Kirel stood defenseless as she countinued to explain in a rather harsh manner future ways to approach her so she didn't freak out and melt what she was working on. All the while, Frostpine off to a side, laughing like a mainiac as he watched poor Kirel at the mercy of the angered Trader girl. She turned on him.   
"And you!" she pointed at her teacher."You know how emmersed into my smithing I get! Why didn't you warn him!?" He stopped laughing for a minute to cock his head sideways to look at her. She countinued to glare at him from dark eyes."Well?!" he shook his head.  
" Child, you are a mage now! I told you, I have nothing more to teach you, and you said yourself you could handle life quite well with out me!" She turned back around, furious at them both.   
"That metal took four hours for me to shape it and get it to stick! You know very well melted metal argues!" With a huff she cleaned up the mess, and took the box upstairs.   
"I think she likes you, boy." The man mumbled to Kirel as her past.   
"She has a funny way of showing it!" he huffed, and walked up the stairs to change for supper.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
